In the End
by Saiyan Princess3
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park's 'In the End' *TISSUE ALERT* Not for people who love happy endings. Trust me. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyhoo this songfic is about the battle with the androids. It's awfully sad at the end so....get some tissues.
1. If only....

Disclaimer:yaddah yaddah yaddah. The usual. I dont own Linkin Park or(sadly) DBZ. There. HAPPY NOW?  
a/n:This is my first ever songfic. It's about Mirai Trunks trying his hardest to win his father's respect. He tries so hard. I guess when I heard this song for the first time it reminded me so much about how Mirai Trunks hid his power during the time when Cell wanted to absorb the androids. And some of the story may be mixed up.... So ....I guess I should start then.  
  
  
  
  
Trunks kicked a rock gently that lay near his feet. He bit his lip and fought back the urge to scream and throw anything and everything he could find. Goku was sick. (It wasn't supposed to happen this way!) Trunks thought angrily. (It's my fault! All my fault!) he cried inwardly. "I shouldn't have come back! I shouldn't have messed with time! If I wouldn't have come back, I would have let everyone down. And yet I did anyway!" he yelled in anguish, just as his father appeared next to him.  
  
  
It starts with  
  
one thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Vegeta smirked at his young son. "What did you do kid?" he asked in the same, cold tone he always spoke to Trunks in. He saw his only child look up, blush, and turn away. "Let me guess. You're angry at yourself because stupid Kakarot got himself sick. Right?" Vegeta asked, in an annoyingly superior manner. Trunks mumbled something incoherently. "I knew it. But it doesn't even matter anyway. Stupid Kakarot being sick doesn't change anything. We still have to train and defeat these Android bastards." he said simply. Trunks hardly believed it. iMy/i...dad? Asking ime/i to train with him? Am I dreaming? Finally! A chance to prove myself to him. At least I won't let him down. he thought determindly.  
  
keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
to explain in due time  
  
All I know   
  
The next day, at Kami's lookout, Trunks, Gohan,Piccolo, and Vegeta were waiting impatiently for Mr. Popo to open the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks and Vegeta volunteered to go first, since Gohan wanted to wait for his dad to be better. Vegeta thought. Mr. Popo nodded at Vegeta and Trunks and simply commented, "It's ready. You may go in. But remember. Only forty eight hours until the door will seal itself shut." Vegeta glared at him. "I know! Now let's get this over with kid." He and Trunks stepped inside and began their first time training together.  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
Trunks thought, sixteen hours later. They had been training quite a distance apart from each other. Trunks told himself, and began training harder than he ever had before. He wanted respect, and be damned, he was gonna work until he died to get it.  
  
Its so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on  
  
Vegeta chanced a glance at his young son. He was training harder than he ever had in his life and yet, this boy was training i even harder!/i He knew deep down inside, that Trunks wanted his respect. And he also knew that if the kid was as stubborn as he was, he would stop at inothing/i to get what he wants. iNothing/i "Good luck my son," he whispered as he turned back to his immense training.   
  
But didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch it go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
Trunks and Vegeta trained almost for forty eight full hours straight before leaving the Chamber. Trunks came out first, thinking triumphantly that he may have reached a level above Super Saiyajin. He might have even surpassed his father's powers. But he didn't want to reveal that....he would wait for just the right time....  
  
Vegeta came out after his son, smirking triumphantly. He had finally reached the level beyond Super Saiyajin, beyond Kakarot! At last! He had gotten the power he deserved, and without the help of anyone! I finally have the honor of being the strongest being in the universe once again. I am truly the Prince of the Saiyajins. Soon, everyone will bow before me. They will gasp at the mention of my name. They will ifear/i the name Vegeta!  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will evetually  
  
be a memory  
  
of a time when  
  
Trunks nodded at his father. "Ready to go yet dad?" he asked gently, knowing that the prince could still be tired and grumpy from his training. Vegeta glanced at his lavender haired son. "Don't call me that!" he grunted. "And I'm not going with you. I'm going on my own!" Just then, his wife walked in, not noticing that her only son looked hurt and torn. "Here's your armour Vegeta. Her you go Tr-" Bulma looked at who she thought was her son in surprise. "Trunks? Is that you? What happened to your hair?" Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently and finally had to explain to Bulma that a pure Saiyajin's hair never changed, yet Trunks was only 1/2 Saiyajin, so his hair grew. Trunks still hadn't said anything. Bulma smiled cheerfully after Vegeta explained and then said,"All right! I suppose your leaving to fight the androids?" she asked. Vegeta smirked. "iI'm/i leaving to fight the androids." he said and flew off, leaving his son hurt and sad.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall   
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end   
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
::Ok that was short. I'll post the rest of the song in the course of either one or two more chapters. Like it so far? Whether you do or don't, look at that little rectangular box down there. Review!:: 


	2. The Last Battle

A/N:This is part two of the song "In the End". I left out the repeats, like when they sing the chorus twice, I only typed it once. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! See the little rectangular box near the bottom of your screen? R-E-V-I-E-W! This part 2 is dedicated to my four BFFEAEAEAE (Best friends for ever and ever and ever and ever) Madison,Myka,Kelci and of course you can't forget Jaymie! Lol! Luv you guys!  
  
  
Trunks had a sudden impulse to run away and never look back.He could hardly believe that he was actually being rejected by his father, after he worked SO hard. He felt like all of his dreams and hopes had come crashing down around him, like the surf crashing against the shore. But then, he imagined what the androids from the future did to his father and knew, that for the sake of his mother, and his real self, he had to go after his father.  
  
  
One thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself How  
  
I tried so hard  
  
Vegeta looked back at Kame's lookout, just in time to see his young teenage son following him. "Stupid kid," he thought irritably. "Just like his father. Stubborn and proud. Dunno what he thinks he's doing. He doesn't actually expect me to let him fight alongside me does he?" Vegeta turned around and pondered the thought. "Or does he?" he muttered, and looked back to see his son flying at him at top speed. "What am I going to say to the boy?" he thought, alarmed.  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Actin like I was a part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised  
  
It got so (far)  
  
Trunks shot towards his father as fast as he could. He came to a sudden halt in front of his father, blocking his way. "What the hell are you doing boy?" Vegeta demanded indignantly. Trunks almost smiled. He knew he had surprised his father. "Dad...." he whipsered, and straightened up. "Father, it would be the finest honor to assist you in the destruction of the androids." he said formally. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me....but the only improvement I see in you is your speed. I'm surprised you could catch up to me." he said bitterly. Trunks had had enough. "Dad! All of my life, in the future, I have tried so hard to please you, to make you proud. Nothing ever mattered to you. It was like you never even knew my name! You just called me kid, brat, or boy. I tried desperately to become stronger to make you proud.....but by the time I finally succeeded in becoming a Super Saiya-jin, you....you were....already dead." he finished, a wave of sadness washing over him.  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You woudln't even reconize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then   
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. How he desperately wanted to comfort his son, to tell him he was sorry. Yet he couldn't. His pride was....much too strong. Instead of a consoling remark, all that came out of his mouth were cold, bitter words. "Boo hoo. How touching. Now If you'll excuse me, I have some android ass to kick." he said simply, yet forcefully, leaving his son once again dejected and miserable.  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everyhing inside and even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me  
  
Will eventually  
  
Be a memory  
  
Of a time when I  
  
Trunks couldn't believe anyone could be so cold and unloving at a time like this. Would his real self grow up like this too? Trunks shook himself out of his reverie, realising that if he didn't help his arrogant father his young counterpart might not even grow up.  
********  
  
Tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall   
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end   
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Later that year, the battle with the androids waged on, even more violent and bloody than before. But by now, the Saiya-jins seemed to be gaining the upper hand. The androids were weakening, alongside the fact that the Saiya-jins were getting stronger every day. Trunks looked back at the events that led up to this battle and shuddered involuntarily. Trunks looked around at his mother, his father, Goku, and Gohan. He hated to think of it, but any one of them, anyone, could be killed any moment. Any given moment....  
***********  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as i can go   
  
For all this   
  
Theres only one thing you should know  
  
About a month later, Trunks and Vegeta were in the midst of a brutal, bloody battle with the evil twin androids. Strangely enough, the androids, who seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, looked as if this battle was nothing for them. On the other hand, the two Saiya-jins were trying their hardest just to stay alive. It was awful. Any moment now, Trunks knew the end would come. Please, he thought desperately, Please, save my young self. Let him live and grow. Let him become strong enough to destroy these... these monsters... And as the last breath left him, he hoped frantically that his father had enough sense to save themselves and leave him to be brutally killed by the androids. It was an inevitable sacrifice.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Vegeta yelled in rage as he saw his son fall to the ground. He wasn't dead....not yet anyway. Vegeta fought back the tears. In a few seconds, he would lose his only child, his only son. Why, he asked himself guiltily, Why can't it be me there, giving my life to save the Earth. This planet is pathetic, but it is my home....and my son's home. There must be a way to stop this madness! Praying his son wasn't dead, Vegeta picked up the last, tiny ounce of strength in his weary body and hurled himself at the boy android. It wasn't enough to kill 17, but Vegeta tried nonetheless. In retaliation, Android 17 fired a bright, unavoidable energy blast at his nemesis. As he watched his victim fall to the ground, the heartless android felt a sense of triumph. It was over. The androids had won.  
  
I had to fall   
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end   
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aw! I almost cried when I wrote the end. *picks up a box of tissues and wipes her eyes* Sorry it had to end that way. More songfics coming! That was fun writing a serious story for once....heh...anyhoo, I have one word as a farewell. REVIEW!!!  
  
~Ciarra 


End file.
